parodytalesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Firefly That Saved Christmas
The Firefly That Saved Christmas �� is a YouTube Poop created by LennyTheCarrot. It was uploaded on August 9, 2019. Characters * Laura Carrot �� * Junior Asparagus * Lenny Carrot �� * Rick Astley * Percy Pea * Li'l Pea * Baby Lou Carrot �� * Mr. Lunt * Wally P. Nezzer * Buzz-Saw Louie * Edison the Firefly * Plaurie * Larry the Cucumber �� * Bob the Tomato �� * Grandpa George * Mom and Dad Carrot �� * Mom and Dad Pea * Mom Asparagus * Nate the Potato �� (caroler) * Olaf the Potato �� (caroler) * Chip the Potato �� (caroler) * Ruby the Potato �� (caroler) Transcript (title for The Firefly That Saved Christmas ��) (Previously, in Dinkletown, House �� No. 4 received a package �� in the mail. It was a remote with a red button) (the kids open the package �� to see what's inside) Laura: What is it? (they find a remote) Junior: It's got a button. Lenny: Push it! Junior: I don't have any hands. Lenny: PUSH IT!!! (Junior pushes the button and turns on the TV �� which puts on Never Gonna Give You Up) Junior: (loudly) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (the kids run out of the house �� screaming �� in terror whilst the audience cheers) Lenny: (in his Israelite outfit) I want a little more Buzz-Saw Louies! Mr. Lunt: Whoa-ho! Boss, you are very whiny ��. Mr. Nezzer: More whiny than my brother ����, Nebby K? Mr. Lunt: You mean the one with the chocolate �� factory �� that I used to work for? Oh, you are much more whiny �� than him! Mr. Nezzer: Good. (cuts to the toy �� factory �� with Buzz-Saw Louie standing in his box �� feeling sad) (Louie looks up in the sky ��and sees a firefly) Narrator: Yes. There had to be more. Louie didn't know what it was, but he figured it was about time somebody found out! (Louie falls off the shelf and rolls on the snow ❄️ and forms a snowball and falls off a cliff) (An orange alien �� (possibly Plaurie) sticks Louie with and "eats" him) Plaurie: Mmm. Not bad. (Bob, Larry, and Junior find something on the ground) Bob: That's a... Larry: Cool! Push his nose! Push his nose! Junior: Okay! (pushes his nose) Edison: Christmas �� is when you get stuff. Larry: Now that's the true meaning of Christmas ��. Edison: No it isn't. Christmas �� isn't about rickrolling. Larry: Well, then, what is it about? Edison: I'm gonna find out. I'm on an adventure. Bob, Larry, & Junior: Ooh! (Bob, Larry, Junior, and Edison walk over to see Grandpa George) Narrator: But I didn't want to just give it to them. So I read them a story from a very old book ��. George: Ah, here it is. (reads book) "That night, in the fields near Bethlehem, some shepherds were guarding their sheep ��. All at once, an angel ���� came down from the Lord. And the brightness of the Lord's glory flashed all around them. The shepherds were frightened. But the angel ���� said, "Don't be afraid ��. I have good news for you which will make everyone happy ��. This very day, in King David's hometown, the Savior was born for you. He is Christ the Lord. You will know who he is because you'll find him dressed in baby ���� clothes, and lying on a bed �� of hay." Suddenly, many other angels ���� came down from heaven, and joined in praising God. They said, "Glory to God in the highest. And on earth ��, peace. Good will towards men."" Junior: Oh, boy. It's gotten worse. We've gotta tell Dinkletown what we know about Christmas ��. (Later the gang goes into a building to find a broadcasting station) (Junior finds the place) Junior: That's it! (The four opens the door �� to the room to find the station) Bob: Why, this is a... Edison: It's a... (Camera cuts to the Carrots' house �� whilst the TV �� turns on) Lenny: (whispering) Buzz-Saw Louie. Junior: (on TV) Attention, everyone! This is Junior Asparagus from Dinkletown with an important message! We were wrong about Christmas ��! Christmas �� isn't about... You see? There's much more to Christmas ��. Edison: Listen everybody. When it comes to Christmas ��.... Narrator: Now, Louie told them about the true meaning of Christmas ��. About God's love ❤️ and the baby ���� Jesus. About how giving, very often, makes us feel better than getting. Knowing about the truth about Christmas �� made everybody very happy ��. (Camera cuts to Christmas �� Eve at nighttime whilst the Small Potatoes �� sing a Christmas �� carol in the house �� while the others celebrate ��.) Small Potatoes: �� Hark, the herald angels ���� sing ��, "Glory to the newborn King ����! Peace on earth �� and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled." Joyful all ye nations rise, join the triumph of the skies ��. With angelic hosts proclaim, "Christ is born in Bethlehem." Hark, the herald angels ���� sing ��, "Glory to the newborn King ����." �� (end of episode)